Last Chance
by Areno Houkou
Summary: This is his last chance to tell her before she leaves him for good. Summary sucks but be nice this is my first fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the series it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't sue me I need my money.

Last Chance

The relatively warm mid-day sun that marked the beginnings of summer seemed so cold and dark.

It was the final day, the day he dreaded more than facing (the now deceased) Naraku alone and without Tessaiga. Cold fear gripped his heart as he watched the one thing that he cared for more than his own life begin its final journey, never to return. Kagome was leaving the Feudal Era to live in her time despite the others' pleads for her to stay.

This was his last chance to tell her, the last time he might ever get to reveal his confused feelings to the miko. He sighed and decided that no matter the outcome he would let her know and he would find out if she could or would return his feelings.

With a tired resolve that teetered between determination to settle the situation and cold fear to run, Inuyasha started towards Kagome who was reflecting on the last image of her friends.

**_Flashback_**

_"Please reconsider Kagome" Sango begged in a helpless voice. She looked over to Inuyasha with angered and sad eyes that yelled/pleaded with him to _do_ something about this._

_Inuyasha merely looked away, unable to hide his own inability to aid in the ploy to keep her in this time._

_Miroku placed his hand on Sango's shoulder to try and calm her. His feelings were the same: he was watching the departure of a very close friend he considered slightly as a sister._

_"Sango it is Kagome-chan's decision to return to where she is supposed to be, we cannot possibly stop her from fulfilling her wishes." Miroku said quietly. He didn't want this as much as the others, but as a monk he was trained to accept things and had become able to let go._

_"But… she supposed... to stay here with us…and…Inuyasha, she…can't…leave." Shippo sobbed as he bawled in Kagome's arms. For him it was devastating, he was losing the closest thing he had to a mother in his life since the lightning brothers._

_Kagome fought back her tears as she explained that her mission was over in the Feudal Era and that remaining there might be a disruption to the time flow. She knew that the complete bull faced lie only half worked on them and utterly failed to convince the hanyou._

_"Well I guess I should leave now" Kagome choked out while still battling her tears. She looked over to where Inuyasha had been standing only to notice he was gone. She hung her head in disappointment._

_'The least he could have done was say goodbye after all we've been through…' Kagome mused while her mind floated to all of her more memorable times with Inuyasha, both good and bad. She gave each of her friends and Kaede a strong embrace and said her final goodbyes. She had already given Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama to do with as he pleased the day of the final battle. She walked out of the hut with downcast eyes and started the last journey to the well._

**_End Flashback_**

And now she stood at the edge of the well. Gazing at it sadly and remembering how it had changed her life so much in the last three years, all of the happiness it had brought her. Being lost in her memories, Kagome never noticed his approach until Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly then return to her gloomy state.

"Well I guess this is it… huh?" Kagome said quietly, knowing that no matter how quiet she was he would here her.

"Yeah." Inuyasha stated in a rather uncharacteristically hopeless manner. "Are you sure about this Kagome? You don't have to seal the well, you can always visit."

She shook her head and once again explained about the time thingy which Inuyasha had no interest in. He inwardly growled in frustration. _'How am I supposed to tell the wench that I want her here? Screw time.'_ He was called from his thoughts by her question that he just missed.

" Huh…what?" He asked regarding her with a genuine look of confusion that was all too common with their talks alone.

Sighing Kagome repeated her question, " Before I go will you please do something for me?"

"Sure whatever." he responded with less confusion.

"_Anything?_" Kagome prompted.

"Oi wench just say what it is and I'll tell ya if I can."

Taking a deep breath Kagome did the unthinkable, "How do you really feel about me Inuyasha? If I leave I want to leave knowing your true feelings towards me." She said this calmly with no change in her tone or attitude. "I know that you loved Kikyo in the past and that you have some feelings that go beyond just friends. So I want to know, what do you really think?"

Inuyasha stumbled backwards and a tint hit his face with full force. _'Damn it that was supposed to be my question, doesn't she realize that I still here because of her. If I wanted Kikyo I would have used the Jewel to restore her life and told Kagome what I wanted.'_ His thoughts resulted in a wave of doubt flying all over him. He couldn't think of what to say. He began to fumble around his words clearly unready for this particular conversation just yet.

"Well…I uh…you see…Kikyo's gone and…I uh…" he trailed off as he realized that he never had the strength to tell her his true feelings. He began to rack his brains trying to come up with the right words.

"Well I can see that Kikyo is gone, she died when the jewel was completed. Then she whispered something in your ear before she vanished."

He growled in frustration as his thoughts jumbled around for what to say, he failed to notice what she had just said. _'Damn it, damn it,_ damn it_. What do I do now?'_

"Hello. Inuyasha? Are you even listening to me?" She had noticed his unconcern for her statement and recognized his typical behavior when he wasn't paying attention. Now she was crushed; he didn't say anything to try to persuade her to stay when the others did, he never gave her any kind of true respect when it was needed the most, and now he couldn't even bring himself to do her one final favor even though it was difficult?

She broke down. Slumping to the ground, the tears that she swore to herself that morning she would not release fell to the earth beneath her as a sob racked her body. As her sobs grew louder Inuyasha finally broke out of his inner worries, which had been going in circles he looked at her and realized that she was crying. He hated it when she cried, it was one of the few times he felt totally helpless.

He knelt down in front of her confused more than ever as to what he had done _this time_.

"Hey Kagome what's wrong, what did I do."

"It's…more of what you didn't…do." Kagome managed through the sobs. She couldn't bare it, the pain in her heart was too much; if this was the last time she'd see him she didn't know what she would do. "Don't…you even realize…how I feel? Can't you see…that I, I, I…I love you?"

It was out. Now it was all up to him and he knew his response would change everything for both of them. Unfortunately this revelation had also stopped his brain from functioning. '_She loves me'_, was all he could think. He regained his senses about two minutes after her outburst. Looking down at her he saw that she was still crying just as hard as when she told him of her love. He sat still for a moment pondering on what to do when it was made obvious to him by one thought. _'Time to stop her tears for good'_

Leaning forward Inuyasha pulled the weeping miko into his body and held her in a tight embrace. She gasped at the sudden movement before realizing just where she was and then looked up into two golden orbs that were mere inches away from her face.

He wanted to say, hell he needed to say it, but he just…_couldn't_. He came to the conclusion that right now _showing_ her was more important than _telling_ her. Deciding the sooner the better he lowered his face to hers and touched his lips to hers causing another sharp inhalation from her. Her mind racing to come to grips with the situation, _'He's kissing me. Oh Kami, he's kissing me. Does…does this mean that he…'_ her mind trailed off as she became lost in his eyes once again as she had yet to shut her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as she responded to his kiss by tilting her head back slightly to allow him to deepen it. They held their lips together for a few moments before drawing back to gaze at each other. Inuyasha smiled warmly knowing that she got the message, but he still had to drive it home by telling her; in his own way of course.

"Well why didn't you say that before wench?" He asked in a hushed voice. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Kagome caught on to the true meaning behind his question and wanted to make sure that he meant what he had said.

"So does this mean tha…"

"Yes wench, I love you too. How much clearer can I make it?" He interrupted. Yet it still had been quiet instead of his normal excessively loud voice. His ears drooped when he saw and smelt salty tears once again return to her eyes, _'Her beautiful eyes.'_

"Hey, hey why are ya cryin' again?" His worry leaked through his question as he began to fear that she thought she had made a mistake.

Giggling she reassured him, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just happy…very, very happy that you finally told me." She returned his warm smile with her own to emphasize the truth behind the statement. Then she moved her head so that it was nestled in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, basking in the wonderful moment. Burying his nose in her hair he asked the question that had silently plagued his mind.

"So…will you stay?"

Kagome nodded and gave a quiet "Of course" before drawing herself closer to him.

"Then I have something to ask you." He stated with a hint of nervousness.

"What is it…koi?" She asked hoping the pet name would drive away his fear; it worked perfectly as she felt him physically relax. He moved her from her position, much to her disappointment, and stared at her intently.

"What I'm about to ask you is _very_ important, understand? I want you to think about it." She nodded and waited for him to continue.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it he finally spoke, "Kagome Higurashi will you become my life's mate?" Her heart stopped for a second, _'Life's mate?'_ Once again tears trickled down her cheeks as she answered with a cry of relief and joy.

"Yes, yes I will. I don't need to think." She pressed her lips against his, but this time with more force and held there until slowly drawing back.

"Are you sure?" He asked with uncertainty again. She quickly decided that the fear had to go or he would never be comfortable around her.

"Yes I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Her question was filled curiosity as she tried to find out why he was behaving oddly, even given the situation.

"Are you sure you want a…"

"A what Inuyasha?"

"…hanyou" his answer was just audible enough for her to catch and she understood the origins of his fear. _'Why didn't I see this earlier?' _His eyes were looking down at the ground beneath them, avoiding her gaze.

She took his face and cupped it with her hands. Bringing it around so that she could look clearly at him and he couldn't avoid her she slowly spoke, "I don't care if you're a hanyou Inuyasha. In my eyes you are not low or filthy because of your mixed blood. Your blood makes you…_you._ If it were any other way, we wouldn't be here now. I love you for being you, no other way would make me happy."

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled her into another fierce embrace as he kissed her on the top of the head thanking the gods that she was so accepting. Pulling herself back she cupped his face with her hands and gave him a soft kiss and looked into his eyes for a few seconds.

"Do you want to go back to the others and tell them or…" Her interruption of the silence was broken up by his voice.

"Not just yet. I… I still want to spend some time…alone with you."

She simply nodded and stood up with him. Climbing on his back she gazed lovingly at the two fury appendages on the top of his head. Gently rubbing one she let him know she was ready and they took off into the forest.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fic ever written down and submitted. I know it's a bit over done, but I will try to come up with a good story. (I just really need a few good reviews wink wink and I'll gain the confidence to continue). The rest of the story will come seperate from this one b/c this is just my starting oneshot to get me goin'.  



End file.
